Tremble For My Beloved
by suckdontdrain
Summary: <html><head></head>I was inspired today and decided to put my idea into words. First chapter is pretty dark, so be aware. And of course it is a Delena fic. Elena is out alone one night, and unexpectedly she is cruely attacked. With Stefan gone can someone save her in time?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I came up with today and ran with. I find it is only fair to name my unexpected inspiration and that would be the fanfic "One Desperate Moment" by Irish Contessa. Thank you. WARNING: It is graphic, so if you're a sensative type (and that's okay), then I wouldn't continue reading. I do have plans to continue it, but that's only up to the response of the story. Thank you for reading.**

**Also, stake me if I'm wrong, but I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One- My Beautiful Rescue<span>

The moonlight on this cold night cast upon the trees and the many headstones of the Mystic Falls graveyard. Amidst one of these headstones in particular sat a young girl with long brown hair and honey licked skin. The only sounds were the leaves tickling one another as the wind flowed past the trees and her quiet whispers she directed towards the headstone. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while," she apologized wholeheartedly to the small wall of concrete bulging from the rough earth. She stayed there well after midnight confessing to nothing human about her latest obstacles in her life. "He left," she whispered while a single tear slid down her cold cheek. "It hurts, but surprisingly I feel like I'll be just fine. . . in time." Her small gloved hand traced the top of her parent's headstone, "I miss you," the girl barely murmured.

Quietly, with all the stealth of a lion pack on the hunt, three dark figures made their way closer to the innocent girl. Ignoring the darkness, the girl lost herself in the happy memories she once shared with her parents, never noticing the three men as they became dangerously close. Her eyes caught the darkness creeping up the grave before her as the moon narked on the tallest man of the group. Eyes wide, she gasped and quickly stood up to face the intruders.

With the only light source hitting their backs, she couldn't make out any of their faces, but by their stance and the fact that they surrounded her caused fear to drum against the beat of her heart. "Hello gorgeous," the middle man teased casting her a menacingly white smile. The icy air catches in her throat and she is too terrified to utter words.

She attempts to run only making it to the opposite side of the headstone before the short heavier creep grabs her and pushes her fragile body to the cold ground. The poor girl moans in pain at the force her head hits the grave. She knows she's in trouble and she knows it's going to take a savior to get her out of this predicament. She is too weak to fight against three grown men, even if they are human attackers this time.

Suddenly a great deal of her hair is being pulled and she has no choice but to be dragged back around the grave to her original spot. The tall middle man, obviously the leader, snickers at her meager attempt to escape them. . .and to what is coming to her. "What do you want?" she sobs facing the ground below her hands and knees.

"You and I are going to have lots of fun gorgeous." The two minions stay in place at her left and right as he squats down in front of her, staring into her eyes. The evil grin still hadn't ceased to torment her. She flinched as his rough fingertips traced down her neck, "What's your name gorgeous?"

"El- Elena," she forced herself to admit through her sobs.

"Mmmmm," he taunts while his demon eyes slowly ran up and down her entire body until he's looking into her doe eyes once again. The bastard didn't even look away as he ordered his goons, "Hold her down!"

Elena's heart stopped and she began to kick and scream, but her weak attempts do not get her anywhere closer to safety. Her only hope is that someone may hear her pleas. One minion held her arms down against the ground while the leader straddled her wiggling thighs. He forcibly unzipped her sweater, held up a knife for her to witness glimmering in the moonlight, and began to slice her shirt up the middle until it and her bra were no longer concealing her upper body. A few droplets of blood appeared on her abdomen where the knife nicked her in more struggling attempts.

"See what happens when you're a naughty girl, Elena?" He leaned down and forced a kiss against her dry quivering lips. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to will her head to either side away from his advances, but he was just too strong. As he pulled away she felt him begin to grind against her as the third man grabbed a hold of her ankles. She knew exactly what was coming to her. Elena tried to use her every muscle to get free of their sickening hold on her, but nothing helped. Another blood-curdling scream escaped her once greedy hands rubbed against her bare breasts and torso. He paused only long enough to backhand her right cheek which forced her screams to come to an abrupt stop, but her raspy sobs followed.

"Pleeeease stop," she begged, but this only added more determination to his disgusting plans. With both hands he started to yank down her jeans. Adrenaline and fear raced through her body, "Pleeeeeease!" she screamed. No such plea would stop the cruel man, but she could not bring herself to give up and stop screaming. "Don't! Pleease!" With her pants now well below her knees he dug his grimy fingers into her thighs and spread them further apart for his enjoyment. She forced her eyes closed and sent prayers above for death as she felt his vicious erection against the very inside of her leg and then pressed against her opening.

Then suddenly it was gone along with the restraints around her wrists and ankles. Sounds of snarls, screams, and bones cracking flew through her ears, but the darkness was too powerful for her human eyesight. She knew not of what had joined them in the dark; she cared only to be free of those three wretched men.

Clumsily Elena pulled her pants back up to her hips, ignoring the pain that was inflicted on her entire body, and huddled into a ball against her parent's grave. The screams of the men stopped and she heard nothing for a while until a familiar voice whispered, "Elena?"

Hope flooded her every vein. Is it really true? Was she actually safe? She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Damon?" she whimpered through tears barely making a sound against the heavy wind of the night.

He slowly made his way to her and couched down to her height, making efforts not to frighten her. Elena knew right then that his face would always be the most precious thing she would ever see in her entire life.

She noticed blood distastefully smeared and spattered across his body. His face was murderous and not just because of the veins surrounding his eyes; Damon's whole body was tensed, his jaw was locked, but there were tears forming pools in his eyes. Suddenly she flew her arms around his neck as if she was holding on to dear life. Before he could do the same she began to cry so fiercely it was almost as if she was screaming. As she fell apart in his arms he wished so deeply that he would've tortured the sick fucks for days until they begged for him to rip their cold hearts through their chests, but he didn't have that kind of time; Damon had to save his Elena. Their quick bloody death would have to do no matter how much more they deserved.

Gently as he could muster, Damon swept his arm behind Elena's knees and picked her up of the rough earth. "Elena," he whispered softly in her ear. She looked at him trying with all her might she had left to calm herself but that only led to her uncontrollably hyperventilating. His face no longer carried his vampire essence, but instead was clawed with heartbreaking tears down his handsome face. "I'm going to take you home, sweetheart." Elena only had time to signal him one short nod before passing out in her savior's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this took me forever to update. I'm sorry. I'm a perfectionist and I could NOT get this chapter and honestly I still don't like it. Eventually I had to force myself to finish it and just publish it. So here you go...I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. And I hope nobody is too out of character. **

**CHAPTER 2: Help**

_Last time..._

_Clumsily Elena pulled her pants back up to her hips, ignoring the pain that was inflicted on her entire body, and huddled into a ball against her parent's grave. The screams of the men stopped and she heard nothing for a while until a familiar voice whispered, "Elena?"_

_Hope flooded her every vein. Is it really true? Was she actually safe? She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Damon?" she whimpered through tears barely making a sound against the heavy wind of the night._

_He slowly made his way to her and couched down to her height, making efforts not to frighten her. Elena knew right then that his face would always be the most precious thing she would ever see in her entire life._

_She noticed blood distastefully smeared and spattered across his body. His face was murderous and not just because of the veins surrounding his eyes; Damon's whole body was tensed, his jaw was locked, but there were tears forming pools in his eyes. Suddenly she flew her arms around his neck as if she was holding on to dear life. Before he could do the same she began to cry so fiercely it was almost as if she was screaming. As she fell apart in his arms he wished so deeply that he would've tortured the sick fucks for days until they begged for him to rip their cold hearts through their chests, but he didn't have that kind of time; Damon had to save his Elena. Their quick bloody death would have to do no matter how much more they deserved._

_Gently as he could muster, Damon swept his arm behind Elena's knees and picked her up of the rough earth. "Elena," he whispered softly in her ear. She looked at him trying with all her might she had left to calm herself but that only led to her uncontrollably hyperventilating. His face no longer carried his vampire essence, but instead was clawed with heartbreaking tears down his handsome face. "I'm going to take you home, sweetheart." Elena only had time to signal him one short nod before passing out in her savior's arms._

* * *

><p>A tall dark-haired killer with crazed eyes walked through the woods on a cold moonlit night. He was doing his best to keep his temper a secret, but murder slapped across his countenance and his muscular chest heaved with unnecessary breaths. A sense of determination wrapped around his entire body, determination to keep <em>her<em> safe. Tightly bound in his arms was a battered and disheveled beautiful girl. Her chocolate locks were frazzled with a few leaf accents, her clothes sliced and destroyed, but worst of all was her face. A blue tinge formed throughout her cheek trailing around her eye, and her olive skin was distastefully stained with liquid despair.

Damon Salvatore could not wrap his head around what had happened that night. His only thoughts were focused on mending her physical injuries and keeping her safe. Every few steps he remembered to mentally drive a stake through his own heart for not preventing Elena's destruction. In no time he was trudging over his lawn and through the prodigious wooden door of the boarding house.

Damon must have been psycho to have thought that his only worry would be how much liquor he had stashed. Drunken stupors were the last thing on his mind tonight; he knew he had a lot to take care of. His main concern, as it would always be, was Elena. Her bruised appearance broke his unbeating heart. She was laying on the long couch in his living room, a fire defrosting her, and placed over her was Damon's favorite black and white checkered blanket for extra comfort. He sat next to her, placed Elena's legs in his lap, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Damon could easily lose himself in her, simply just gaze at the beautiful human before him for the remainder of the evening, never thinking of anything else. But there were three mutilated bodies in the cemetery just waiting for him bury away. Damon couldn't bring himself to leave his battered love unprotected in the cemetery while he dealt with the bodies. And now that he had her safely resting in his home he could not bring himself to leave her alone. _What is this angel doing to me?_ He'd have to call for back up, for _help. _

With a face painted of disgust and too caught up in the inner war to save his pride, Damon did not notice as Elena began to stir. "Damon?" He gazed over to get a full view of her brown eyes lost and arms tight to her chest. "Thank you," she told him, sitting up on the couch, and with a hug she showed him. Everything about his presence engulfed her with the feeling of safety, and her gratefulness was being wrapped around him. "Please don't leave me. . ." Elena begged through tears.

Her plea kissed his heart. Unable to find the right words, he lightly pressed his lips to the center of her forehead, lingering. "Okay," He promised, even though he knew he had to break it, and break it now.

He placed both hands on her fragile cheeks and coated her chocolate eyes with his icy ones. He wondered why he felt so bad for having to do this. He had lied more times than he could ever hope to count, but because this was Elena sitting next to him, staring back at him, guilt staked his heart.

She passed him a look of confusion, but did not argue as Damon slipped her vervain necklace from her possession. His eyes dilated in preparation for her slumber. "You will sleep until I whisper 'Wake up'," and she quickly complied.

With great hesitation he turned to his cellular phone and dialed "Sabrina."_ It's time to raise the white flag. _Time to surrender his pride.

"Mind telling me why Damon Salvatore is waking me up after one o'clock in the morning?," the nasty witch answered before yawning, "I don't have time for you to brag about your latest victim or insult my magic. Just feel lucky I can't do my voodoo on your vamp brain through the phone."

"Awww. And here I thought you were supposed to be really powerful. But something as little as a telephone can stop the little teenage witch?" She was silent and he wondered if she was trying with all her might to give him an aneurysm. "And trust me, I know you need all the beauty sleep you can possible get, although I don't think the recommended 8 hours is enough for you. But this is important." Damon paused long enough to swallow the grapefruit-sized lump of pride down his throat, "I need your help." There was silence on the other end, "It's about Elena. Come to the boarding house now." He hung up abruptly, fully confident that she would do as he said, despite his rudeness; it was after all for Elena.

In no time a petite dark thing with curly black hair barged into the mansion, fully clad in smiley pajama pants and a sweater. "Alright Damon," she yelled throughout the house, "if this is some kind of sick joke you're playing, let me tell you you're really stupid. Anger fuels my power and-"

Her threat was cut loose at the sight of her mangled best friend. This was not the Elena she had seen earlier that day. "Elena?" but she did not get an answer. Terror electrocuted Bonnie and she began to shake her best friend violently. "Elena! Wake up!"

Damon stopped pacing, ran his hands through his hair, and crossed his arms. "She won't wake."

Bonnie shoved a tortured and hateful look Damon's way. "What did you do to her!" she screamed, focusing her power together to attack at a moment's notice.

A wall of fury built through Damon and his every muscle was tensed. It took all of his effort not to redecorate the living room with warm red witch blood. "Listen!" he growled through fanged teeth. "Three humans made the mistake of their lives tonight trying to make Elena their play thing. So now I need to go bury the bodies."

She then noticed the torn clothing, though Damon adjusted it so that it covered the important areas, and Bonnie suddenly understood perfectly well what happened. She looked towards the fire as tears streamed down her face, "What do you need me to do?"

Slowly he made his way to kneel in front his sleeping princess and he explained much calmer, "I need to get rid of the bodies, Bonnie." He placed a hand just barely on her pale cheek, giving her a look of adoration. "The danger is gone, but I can't bring myself to leave her here alone." Damon felt just slightly that he was overreacting about Elena's safety, but he did not care enough to leave her alone. "I trust you to keep her safe," His blue eyes dug their selves into Bonnie's hazel spheres and she nodded.

Damon brushed Elena's hair behind her ear and placed her necklaces in Bonnie's small hand, "'I compelled her to sleep until I get back. . ." he waited for Judgy to freak out but it never happened, "I'll be back very soon." With that he turned to leave with his trusty leather jacket in hand.

* * *

><p>Damon was in his car and parked in front of the Gilbert house in no time. <em>More back up, <em>he thought as he pulled his cell phone out again. _Not that I need it. _

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Still want to make friends with vampires little Jeremy?" he joked. He would never admit to anyone, but he liked Elena's kid brother. _Maybe I'm getting good at making friends, _he thought sarcastically.

"Damon, it's 2 am." _Maybe not..._

Getting down to business Damon explained, "It's about your sister. I'm outside. Hurry up." Damon listened in the house for heartbeats. _One. . .Two. . .Three._ "And while you're at it get Ric out of Jenna's bed and bring him with you." Again he hung up without letting the other person argue or question him.

Two sleepy humans made their way down the pathway and into Damon's precious car. "Seat belts," was all he said before racing off towards the crime scene. Alaric beat Jeremy to the questioning, "Damon, where the hell are we going?"

"Cemetery."

Jeremy's eyes went wide, worry flooding him already. A late night with a vampire and a vampire hunter in a cemetery equals disaster. "Why are we going to the cemetery?" Damon turned fast down a corner. "And what does it have to do with Elena?"

Alaric then turned to Jeremy confused, "Elena?"

"Would you girls be quiet for two seconds?" the vampire yelled before screeching to a halt, turning off the car, and slamming the door as he got out. He went to the trunk and the two whiny 'girls' got out to follow.

Alaric grabbed the long object resting in the trunk, "A shovel?"

Jeremy decided he didn't want to play any games anymore, "Damon! This isn't funny. Did you wake us up and bring us out here to make us think you're going to bury my sister's dead body?"

A blur went by and Damon pushed Jeremy against the car and slightly cut off his air supply. "Your sister was attacked by three humans tonight. So I dragged you both out here to help me bury their dead bodies," he practically growled in the teenage boy's face. "Seems it would've been easier had I come alone," and with that Damon grabbed the shovel and stormed off at human speed towards the bloody mess.

Jeremy tried to catch his breath and exchanged a worried look with Alaric before they started to follow. He felt bad for assuming Damon had bad intentions. _But what else is anyone supposed to think? It's Damon! _

They arrived at the crime scene only to see bite marks on each of the attacker's throats and their necks at abnormal angles. Jeremy felt as if he was going crazy. His stomach turned at the thought of this all happening right in front of his parent's graves, his eyes burned for his poor sister as too many horrible images flashed through his mind, and his fists clenched with fury as he envied Damon for being able to finish the attacker's off. He would've loved to participate in that.

"Grab a body," Damon ordered as his picked up the heaviest body. Jeremy and Alaric found it difficult at first but managed to carry the dead vermin into the woods where Damon was headed.

"How much further?" Jeremy grunted as they trudged deeper into the trees, only to be ignored.

"Here," Damon said and forcefully dropped the body as a stream came into view thanks to the moonlight. He chose the same place he had once buried Vicki, but decided not to share that with the others. "No point in rehashing that," he muttered to himself and began to dig.

The two humans really didn't have much to do and the only sound in between the trees was of the shovel plowing through the moist dirt a little too quickly for a human to accomplish. This job would've probably been simpler as solo vampire ordeal, but for some secret reason Damon found he wanted their company for this.

Halfway through digging Jeremy interrupted him, "Damon?"

The look on the kid's face said it all and Damon knew without words what question was floating on Jeremy's tongue. "She's safely at my house right now with Bonnie." Damon slammed the shovel into the dirt once again and Jeremy nodded.

"How bad?" Jeremy whispered, not completely sure he even wanted this question answered. Damon stopped what he was doing and stared at Jeremy like he didn't want to talk about it and then threw one of the bodies into the large secret grave. Jeremy understood then that his answer was somewhere around 'horrific'. He felt his stomach turn again and his hands began to shake. Shocking both Alaric and Damon, Jeremy picked the dead body back up and threw it into Damon's hole before turning around and walking back towards the car.

The vampire and vampire hunter soon made their way back to Jeremy. A fog of doom and gloom surrounded them as they slid into the car once again and none of them spoke until they arrived back at the Gilbert house. "You can come see her tomorrow night maybe. Call first. And cover for her," Damon informed Jeremy, ". . . .please."

When it did not seem as though Jeremy would argue the matter Damon muttered, "Night Ric," and raced back towards home. He was desperate to get back to her. He needed to be with her, by her side. Damon needed to put his angel back together again...somehow.

Before he could even reach his house he could hear Elena crying and screaming. With reality lost, the car was parked and shut off in less than a second, and Damon was running towards the boarding house, towards the heart-breaking cries. "Damn it! She's supposed to be asleep!" he screamed and growled at the surrounding trees.

When he reached the living room he was greeted by a hysterical Bonnie. "Wake her up! Wake her up!" She screamed in between sobs while her fists met the vampire's solid chest. "I saw _everything_ Damon!" Bonnie's crying was uncontrollable and she fell to the floor. "I tried to take it away Damon, but I couldn't. She's dreaming, she can't wake up!"

"Fuck!" he cursed himself. How could he be so damned stupid! Elena was crying in her sleep, "Pleeeeease stop!" she screamed with her eyes still closed, squirming on the couch. Damon raced to her side and whispered, "Wake up" in her ear. Immediately the broken girl sat up with her eyes wide, but tears were still pouring down her bruised cheeks. Elena's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and calm down.

Damon sat on the couch and pulled her gently to him. He hugged her close and with his teeth clenched, he repeated a few times, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry." Bonnie was slightly shocked by Damon's sensitivity towards her best friend, but nothing could get past her relief that Elena was finally awake. When she noticed a tear slide down the vampire's face she knew she was no longer needed for the night. She felt awkward seeing such a vulnerable Damon and Bonnie felt guilty for wanting to leave so badly, but he would never let anything happen to her. _She's in good hands, _she shocked herself with the thought. Elena was still clutching Damon when Bonnie grabbed her belongings to leave.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Damon said before she could leave the room. Never would he have guessed that he would say those words to her, but right then and there he was grateful for the witch. Still gently rocking Elena back and forth and rubbing her back, Damon watched Bonnie leave the boarding house.

Damon was where he needed to be now, but the night was not over yet. He needed to take care of his Elena. Not wanting to rush her, he held her for a while longer. Her breathing calmed down and she seemed to be dozing off. He then swept her up and started to carry her towards the second floor. She stirred a little, but said nothing. To him she seemed to feel safe in his arms, and he truly hoped he was right. He wanted her to know that nobody would ever touch her again. He would protect her with his entire living-dead existence. "We need to get you cleaned up now, sweetheart," Damon suspected her to argue with him, but nothing.

Once he enter his room, she looked up at him, "First promise you won't put me to sleep again." That was the only thing she was worried about at the moment. _No more dreams, please._ She trusted him to no end, and she felt so unbelievably lucky to not only be saved, but also to be saved by him. Protected by him. She would not even dream about arguing about getting cleaned up. She felt disgusting in her own skin and she wanted so badly to simply leave her body and enter anothers. To be in someone else's life. Elena's last bit of strength was dwindling fast and it didn't help that her body ached _everywhere._ To get cleaned up would mean getting _help_.

Damon sat her upon his white fluffy comforter at the edge of his huge bed. He placed his hands gently at either side of her beautiful, yet blue, face and kissed the top of her head. He looked into those lost brown beautiful eyes that he loved so much and whispered, "I promise." And with tears in his eyes he made his way to his bathroom to start his poor Elena's bath water.

**Thanks for reading. :) Please review...even if you thought it was terrible. It all helps! And I'm not skipping the cleaning up part. That's how the next chapter will go. And I'm not making any promises on when I will update again. I don't want to disappoint anyone. :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I started it and put it off for a while. I didn't like how I was writing it at first, but decided to suck it up anyway, finish it and post it. So hopefully it isn't too terribly suckish. Enjoy! :)**

Another sorry escaped the vampire's mouth when he sat next to the young girl on his bed. The bedside clock now shown 3:22am and they both seemed to be battling their exhaustion.

"Really, Damon, I'm okay," Elena assured him. She turned her attention towards his handsome face and her eyes mingled with his. A small hand was placed at his cheek and a small 'thank you' danced from her lips to his ears.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand at the back of her head. He didn't want to receive thank yous. He didn't deserve them. _Nothing should have happened to her. _"Don't thank me," he said. "Lets just get you cleaned up."

Elena suddenly broke their embrace to take her appearance into consideration. "That sounds really good right now, but I-uh. . .I think I'm going to need some help." Her eyes were plastered to the floor, embarrassed of her inability to protect or take care of herself tonight.

"That's quite alright," he said simply and lifted her into his arms once again destined for the bathroom.

Elena had never seen it before and surprisingly the bathroom wasn't covered in everything black like she assumed his bedroom would be at one time. It was clean and spacious and perfect in her eyes. The simple white bathtub filled generously and sprinkled with millions of tiny soap bubbles was calling her name.

She found herself being placed in a nearby chair while he looked her over. He was fully prepared for more tears. When no such tear arrived Damon rushed out of the room after calling out to her, "One second!"

He didn't lie. Damon was back in basically a second and in his killer hands was a towel, one of his button-down shirts and a pair of her panties she assumed he retrieved from Stefan's room. "Thank you," she mumbled once he set them on the counter.

Damon stood before her and sighed. Once again unsure of himself when it came to Elena, unsure of how to go about it. She didn't help at all as she sat there and stared at him. . . _with those beautiful doe eyes. _

He knelt down at her feet, the only human Damon would ever in his long dead life kneel to. First he slid off her Converse, which he had always thought were adorable on her. He would have to remember to buy her a new pair very soon considering this pair was ruined from tonight's festivities. Elena's feet were ice cold ever to his vampire touch when her socks were slipped off also.

Elena relaxed slightly in the seat as she let him help her. She had never felt so comfortable with him, let alone anyone. After tonight she knew there would be no one in this world she trusted more than Damon Salvatore.

His ice-blue orbs crawled from her feet up to her beaten face. She probably had no clue that it meant everything to him to be able to be the one she needed, to be the one to help her like that. But right then was not the time to worry her about his love for Elena Gilbert.

She gave him a sweet smile, when he asked for her hand, which she gracefully placed in his. Damon became worried then because Elena was acting too calm for being a girl that had just been raped by her parent's headstones. He was paying close attention to every move he made not wanting to spook her, but she never seemed scared in the slightest; just hurt terribly and exhausted. His fingertips grazed across each of her palms as he stole her gloves and replaced them with his lips once to each hand. These kisses weren't made for wooing, they meant to comfort, and they did just that.

"Stand up," he whispered, doing so himself. Damon's hands were at her shoulders to be sure her balance was alright. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and wished he wouldn't be so worried anymore. She was safe in his home and nobody would be able to hurt her here. He saved her.

"Sweetheart," he started and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He had never called her a name like that before. His emotions were out in the open for her to see tonight. "I'm going to help you get undressed and in the tub, okay?"

Elena barely whispered an okay. Her eyes never left his as he gently started to rid her of her clothing. Her filthy sweater was the first to be thrown to the floor followed by her torn shirt and bra. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes hit the floor once her other injuries were in full view for him to see. Embarrassment rolled through her body while tears cloud her sight. Damon traced around the cut that sliced down her belly. A whole new batch of anger began to burn his body and it took all of his energy not to throw a full on room-destroying fit. Instead, he slid the hair tie from her wrist and walked around to her back to pull up her hair and to hide the anger molding his handsome face.

She was staring at the ground when he returned to her front and he placed his hand at her cheek directing her eyesight back to him. "You're okay," he whispered. In any other occasion Elena would never have let Damon see this much of her, but she needed his help and she knew he was the very last person in this world that would harm her. And so with that ever-lasting trust forming between them she allowed him to gently rid her of the dirty jeans still covering half her body. Damon was a gentleman, always keeping his eyesight towards her face as he began to slide her jeans towards her knees. Once they were at her ankles and he was kneeling before her once again his eyes stayed at her feet. Goosebumps spread across her flesh as he grabbed the back of her leg, just above the knee, at a snail's pace to hold her sturdy while the other hand was busy pulling each pant leg over her small feet.

The air surrounding them had a touch of awkwardness being that there was a naked Elena standing in the room, simply because it had never happened before. Damon felt a whole new batch of anger for her attackers. This first for them should have happened on much better terms.

"C'mon, love. Lets get you in." He helped her walk the few steps to the tub and held her sturdy once again as she sat down inside. A hiss escaped her precious lips as the hot water flowed across her many injuries, but it did tend to her sore muscles. Elena leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Do you want some privacy?" She shook her head 'no' and so he sat on the nearby chair.

Elena sat still and quiet for a while until eventually she opened her eyes to see him still looking her way. He couldn't take his eyes off her. _This shouldn't have happened to her. I should have been by __her side. I could have stopped this completely. What if I had lost her? _

He was so wrapped up in his mental beat down he didn't hear her when she spoke to him at first, "Hmm?"

"I said you look terrible." For the first time tonight he took his own appearance in. He was just about covered in blood and dirt from head to toe.

"You're right. . . Do you mind if I shower while you relax?" Damon pointed to the small blue-tiled shower behind her, "I'll be quick."

"That's fine," Elena's face was blank, which made him feel somewhat uneasy.

Quickly he grabbed a towel, stripped down, and entered the shower. "I'm right here, okay?" he called over the running water.

"Okay," she whispered, but being a vampire he heard it anyways.

Elena began to wash herself, being extra careful on the sore areas. She surprised herself when curiosity tempted her to turn her gaze around towards the shower, but she fought the urge. Instead her eyes examined the long cut down her abdomen and her attackers face came to mind. With an intake of breath she leaned back in the tub once again and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She was safe. Safe with Damon Salvatore, and there was nothing to worry about any longer.

The sudsy vampire took notice to her racing heartbeat and decided he had showered long enough. With a quick rinse he was out in a hurry, with a towel wrapped around his waste, and sitting back in the chair next to her. Elena's long exhale of breath told him she was anxious about something, and not in a good way. Her small fragile hand partially covered her cut and he knew then exactly what was bothering her. "It would help you a great deal if you would let me give you some blood."

She was still shaky despite the hot water she was engulfed by. "You. . .you wouldn't mind?"

"Not in the least," Damon knelt behind her and two fangs protruded from his mouth and entered his own wrist. "Here, you go," he said gently, placing his wound at her mouth and his chin at her shoulder. If the night had not been so tragic her sucking his blood would have been truly intoxicating, but nevertheless it still felt right to him. _I'll never let anything harm you again, _he silently promised her.

Once she'd had a healthy dose of his "medicine", Damon pulled away, opened the drain from the bathtub, and grabbed her big white fluffy towel. He held it open for her and wrapped it around her slim torso. He was overjoyed inside to see that Elena seemed to be more sturdy on her own two feet, but he still held her elbow as she lifted each leg out of the tub. "I'll go get dressed right here in my room. Take your time."

She yawned wide and nodded. "Thank you," she said simply before closing the door behind him.

Damon rushed to choose a simple pair of boxers and navy blue bed pants, while Elena dried and dressed in the clothes he had set out for her. A smile appeared on her face at the thought of Damon taking care of her, but it quickly vanished once she saw that her injuries had only somewhat faded.

She witnessed Damon pulling back the comforter on his bed while she stood in the doorway. "Damon?" Once he looked at her, Elena noticed his face turn soft and his eyes grow wider, before going back to blank again. "Why aren't my. . .my," she touched her bruised cheek and looked down at her spotted legs, "why aren't they gone yet?"

Damon walked over to her, rubbed the bruised cheek of hers, and picked her up, all while giving the most caring look she had ever seen painted on his face. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in before explaining, "You've been through so much tonight, Elena. Once you calm down and rest the blood will take full affect." He kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, sweetheart." With that he grabbed a blanket and started to make his own bed neatly on the floor.

"Damon?" her voice was hesitant, "would you mind. . .sleeping up here tonight?" He did not respond, he just got up and slid into the opposite side of the king-sized bed. He wondered why after everything that had happened that night why she would ever want a man in bed with her. When she snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, he got his answer. _She feels safe with me._ And so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, vowing to protect her for the rest of her life.

They laid there quiet for a long time and he was scared that she would not be able to sleep. He then heard a tiny whisper, "When they were off of me," she referred to his sudden arrival that night, "I-I heard screams and. . .and cracks. . ."

"I killed them," Damon said simply and truthfully. He felt her body relax next to him once again and in the night her saw her eyes finally close and his precious Elena drifted off peacefully to sleep.

**Should I continue on? Get into her recovery and develop a full on relationship, or just leave it at that? Thank you for reading. And please please review. There are a lot of you who are reading and not responding, but I would very much like to hear what you have to say. Thank you. **

**Suckdontdrain**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Was that a long hiatus or what?! Sheesh! Bare with me, I'm more than a little rusty. I haven't written since chapter 3 of this story, which was in like 2011? I think. I have continued with the Vampire Diaries show faithfully and might I scream...DAMON GOT THE GIRL! haha. Anyways, I just recently started reading fanfiction again, and it all inspired me to start writing my stories again too. This one was going so well that I'm making my goal to finish it. I won't be promising speedy updates, since I have a job and now a baby, but I won't be taking two years to update again. :) Please leave some incite on what I could work on and if there are certain ways you'd like me to go with the story I am always open for suggestions. Thank you!**

_Previously..._

_She witnessed Damon pulling back the comforter on his bed while she stood in the doorway. "Damon?" Once he looked at her, Elena noticed his face turn soft and his eyes grow wider, before going back to blank again. "Why aren't my. . .my," she touched her bruised cheek and looked down at her spotted legs, "why aren't they gone yet?"_

_Damon walked over to her, rubbed the bruised cheek of hers, and picked her up, all while giving the most caring look she had ever seen painted on his face. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in before explaining, "You've been through so much tonight, Elena. Once you calm down and rest the blood will take full affect." He kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, sweetheart." With that he grabbed a blanket and started to make his own bed neatly on the floor._

_"Damon?" her voice was hesitant, "would you mind. . .sleeping up here tonight?" He did not respond, he just got up and slid into the opposite side of the king-sized bed. He wondered why after everything that had happened that night why she would ever want a man in bed with her. When she snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, he got his answer. She feels safe with me. And so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, vowing to protect her for the rest of her life._

_They laid there quiet for a long time and he was scared that she would not be able to sleep. He then heard a tiny whisper, "When they were off of me," she referred to his sudden arrival that night, "I-I heard screams and. . .and cracks. . ."_

_"I killed them," Damon said simply and truthfully. He felt her body relax next to him once again and in the night her saw her eyes finally close and his precious Elena drifted off peacefully to sleep._

Sunlight slowly began to sneak its way into Damon's room. It had only been a couple hours since he and Elena had checked out from the world. He was not sure if it was his head or his heart, but one of them would not let him sleep any more than twenty minutes at a time. He had an involuntary check-on-Elena alarm clock. Damon came to the conclusion that it was his head because he was almost positive his heart was curled up next to him in the form of a beautiful broken girl.

Her eyebrows were wrinkled together and he hoped she was sleeping peacefully. Silently he crept from the bed. Just slightly he opened the double doors to his balcony and breathed in the cool morning air. The closed long blood-red curtains danced with each other in the breeze as Damon crawled back into bed.

Immediately after he rested his head back on his pillow a surge of sadness filled his heart. Then an unknown source of pain followed. He knew not where it came from. It was as if he was feeling someone else's feelings. His body was not his own. And then it clicked…

Visions of his broken princess bruised and battered in his white porcelain tub came to mind. He attempted to bring back the feeling of her drinking from him. There was something so beautiful and sad about it. Before he could quite recollect the exact ecstasy of her lips at his wrist drawing his red life source into her body, accepting him into her, the pain came back along with a whimper from the sleeping body next to him. _I can feel her._

Elena became restless in her sleep and crying out, "No!"

"Elena," he whispered into her ear and wiped her long dark hair from her face. Her eyes jolted open and it took her a few moments to come to reality and remember where she was. She noted the long muscular arm wrapped around her middle, holding the pieces together. She turned to lay on her other side, facing him, her hero. She forgot completely of her nightmare when his hand left goose bumps crawling around her neck. "Trust me," he whispered, taking her necklace off. Damon placed one hand gently at her cheek and her eyes closed. He closed his own completing their connection.

**_Suddenly they were no longer lying in his bed. They were no longer in the same year. Damon took her mind to 1864 with him. Dressed in a cream and rose colored 1864-fashioned dress that had a deep blue colored skirt. She found herself hiding behind a tree with anticipation and joy tickling her every nerve. _**

**_Soon two very familiar hands were sneakily placed at her eyes and she grinned from ear to ear. When she was given her sight back a handsome Damon with raven-black curly hair appeared before her. To her surprise he was human. Damon was also in attire of that time; dressed in brown full-length trousers with suspenders holding them up and a white flowey button-up shirt, not quite buttoned up all the way. Green trees surrounded them and swayed in the most perfect breeze. The only sound came from the waterfall nearby, crashing into a good sized watering hole that trailed off into a river on one side. _**

**_"Damon!" she squealed beneath her smile and began to be chased by him. He caught her around the waist and brought her down to the growing indigo flowers at their feet. They both lay there side by side, staring up at the trees, not saying a word. _**

**_Damon rose to his feet and ran a little ways behind a huge boulder. Elena said nothing, only sitting up to watch him. Out of sight for only seconds, he made his way to her with one hand behind his back. He sat close to her before showing her what he brought. A rose. A rose unlike one she has ever seen. It was the deepest red she had ever seen…almost black and it was opened at the perfect amount. He loved the way her face lit up at the sight of it. "For you," he offered. She took the delicate flower and inhaled it. It was the most delicious smell she had ever come across, so sweet…as if it should have been a berry rather than a flower. _**

**_She looked up to see ice blue eyes admiring her. With flushed cheeks and a sweet grin she replied, "thank you," and lay back down atop the dark purple flowers. Damon did the same and tangled his fingers with hers. Peacefully beneath the trees she fell into a deep sleep, one hand in his and one hand clutching her rose to her heart._**

Damon opened his eyes to see Elena smiling in her sleep. The clock across the room read 6:31am. He was so thrilled to be able to help her sleep so peacefully. He knew she needed her rest to heal and nightmares weren't going to help the cause.

He laid there for hours watching her, guarding her, making sure no pain crept its way in. But although he wished to…he couldn't stay there forever.

With all the stealth he could muster he made his way to the basement, around 11:15am, to drain a couple of blood bags. His thirst wasn't satisfied until he reached the end of the seventh bag.

Next mission was to feed Elena. He found himself lost in his kitchen, "What the hell do you feed someone who's just gone through…," he stumbled on his thoughts, "something like this?" he muttered to no one, mentally giving himself an ass beating. He cursed himself when his mind began to wander. _Was she raped? _Was the question that was haunting him. Images of those bastards ripping her clothes off tormented him. _I'm going to go insane if she doesn't tell me what all happened. _Damon took his frustration out on some fruit for Elena, cutting up strawberries, bananas, and nectarines. He decided a light breakfast was best, and so he placed some toast next to the fruit and along with a glass of orange juice he took it upstairs to his damsel…he never felt so nervous before in his life or his life beyond death.

Elena awoke alone. Memories of her assault rushed her mind, but with some effort she pushed it away and focused on the dream Damon had given her. It seemed so real to her she felt as though she should have woken up with that rose in her hand. She was curious as to why he chose to go back to 1864. She longed for it to be real. Nothing in her life was like that dream though. Her life was dark. She rose from Damon's bed, surprised she wasn't sore in the least bit. If only the vampire blood could heal her mentally as well. She made her way to the full length mirror and even though there wasn't a bruise or scratch on her, she didn't like what she saw. She didn't feel like the girl staring back at her anymore. Elena felt lost, but most of all she felt dirty. Memories of that man touching her naked body made her long to burn her skin completely off. So lost, she was oblivious to Damon entering the room, or putting a tray of food on the bed, or taking a seat in the corner of the room, with eyes never leaving her.

"Elena?," he broke her concentration. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He pointed to the tray, "Please eat." She placed herself in front of the tray. She was starving, but somehow at the same time had to appetite. "Please," he repeated. And she obliged his request by taking a single bite of some strawberry.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" she questioned, secretly wondering if she disgusted him now that she was dirty and tainted.

"I don't want to upset you."

"Having you near doesn't upset me," she sampled the banana next.

"Why not?" he wondered with brows furrowed.

"I…I am safe with you." It wasn't a question; it was truth.

"Elena," Damon got up from the chair and ran his hand through his hair. Elena noticed he looked stressed. "I have to know…what-"

"How bad-," he walked to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"How far did they go?" he stared at their now tangled fingers.

Silence plastered the room, but he didn't push her. He let her lead at her own pace. Elena's eyes glued to the balcony, as if to hand on to the light before speaking of something so dark. Hanging on so tight in case the darkness decided to suck her in forever.

"I couldn't stop them," tears filled her eyes. "I am weak," she gritted her teeth. "They-" she choked back a sob, "they held me down…while he…He used a knife to cut my clothes off Damon!" Elena wrapped her free arm around herself and scrunched her knees to her chest. "Then he put his…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "Damon," she called out, and their eyes met. "If you had come even one second later," she got up from the bed and stared at the ground. With just a whisper, "he would have been inside me." With that said she ran to the bathroom in hysterics, fully disgusted with herself.

Damon didn't notice at first, but while listening to her he had dug his hands into the bed so hard he ripped his down comforter.

Elena was ripped from her own dark memories as sounds of destruction pounded on the other side of Damon's bathroom door. The destruction was short-lived of less than a minute, but it was dangerously powerful. With growing concern Elena opened the door to survey the wreckage.

The massive wooden bed was completely turned over, her uneaten fruit was thrown about, the full mirror was shattered against the wooden floor, two fist-shaped indents appeared atop his dresser, and the curtains were ripped from their hooks. Behind the rain of down-feathers she spotted Damon…well Damon's bare back. He was leaning forward, palms spread against the glass balcony door, face turned to the floor beneath him. He was panting deeply, not because of exhaustion, but because he was angry.

She wasn't afraid of his deathly strength. No, she had witnessed, many times, his gentle heart. Although unclaimed, it was still hers. She found her fingertips reaching out to him and meeting with his shoulder.

He jolted and she flinched slightly. Elena had caught his attention amongst the chaos of his mind. _What am I doing? _He surveyed his room…what was left of it. Damon also took in her facial expression. Concern. _She's got other things to worry about besides me going of the rails. This has got to stop Damon, _he pep-talked. _Those assholes are dead… by your hands. What happened, happened and nothing can change that. Comfort the beauty that your soul longs for. Continue on your mission to win her heart. Be the man she needs you to be. _In that moment he let the anger go. Damon abandoned all the unimportant things and vowed he would focus only on the keeper of those beautiful eyes staring at him.

Suddenly Elena found herself embraced in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he apologized for the room, but she suspected he meant for what happened to her last night also.

"No harm done," she pulled away, looking around, "to me anyway."

"I'll take care of it," he stated burying himself into her eyes. Once again, she didn't think he was only referring to the bedroom.

After rummaging through Stefan's room and changing into some of her old clothes, Elena traveled down stairs to the kitchen. She knew it would make Damon happy to see that she had eaten something. It brought an obvious smile to his face seeing Elena eat a nectarine down to the seed. They were his favorite back in his human life now that he thought of it. He still enjoyed them now, but let's face it…_they weren't blood flavored._ "All done," he confessed, tossing her previous food tray in the sink. "Although, I think I may need to find a new bed….I sort of broke one of the legs off at the bottom corner and replaced it with a stack of books."

"Damon?...when you shared the dream with me…why did we go back to 1864?" her curiosity had reached its peak.

The vampire before her bit his lip, "That was the most simple time of my life, well….before Katherine damned us. It was my favorite place in the whole world to run to. Occasionally I find myself imagining meeting you back then instead. Although, I had never taken her there. I never showed anyone my spot. I just wanted to bring you peace, help you sleep." Elena could feel her cheeks go rosy. He made her feel special, and that dream she would forever keep safely in her heart. Their eyes were intertwined for a good moment; they had no need for words. And then the doorbell rang.

Panic raced through Elena and it did not go unnoticed by Damon, "Stay here."

_Of course Elena's little bro and my so-called best friend couldn't keep their mouth shut because low and behold guess who was behind door number one? _That's right, Jenna.

"Where is she?!" Jenna had no time for hellos. "She should not be cooped up in this house with YOU. She should be home where she'll be taken care of!"

"What exactly is it that you're accusing me of, Jenna? I only rescued your niece, killed the men that hurt her, brought her to safety, and then made sure that she was tucked away warm and clean for the night!" That was the last thing Damon needed when he was trying so hard to keep his anger in check for Elena.

Jeremy and Ric were trying to calm Jenna down, but she was too stubborn. "Elena just went through something traumatic and he's using this opportunity to take advantage of her and getting her into his bed! How can you guys not see this?!" Jenna yelled their way.

No one noticed Elena until they heard her, "Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. With a deep breathe she continued, "Stop saying those things!"

Ignoring her niece's tantrum, Jenna squeezed past Damon, rushed to Elena, and bombarded her with an unwanted hug. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

The battered girl simply pushed her aunt away. Jeremy then tried to comfort her, but stopped at the sight of his sister backing away from him with a pitiful look upon her face.

It was Damon's turn to be at her side and he knew with all his heart that he wouldn't be pushed away. He did right by her. He saved her. _Not only does she feel safe with me, she IS safe with me._ She didn't flinch.

"Leave her alone Damon! She's coming home with me!" Jenna poorly attempted to separate the two, but Elena buried her face deeper into the vampire's chest.

"I-," Jenna was caught off guard.

"I understand she's your niece, but she doesn't need this right now. Elena obviously feels safer here, so she can stay as long as she likes. It's her decision."

With tears flooding her eyes Elena looked up at her savior like a poor little puppy dog, "I can?"

"Of course," he whispered to her before holding her tight. _This is where she belongs. In my arms. And I'll fight for moments like these until the very end. _

Defeated and without any more reasons to argue, Jenna left quietly along with her snitches.


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you know…I actually updated pretty damn quickly. I was going to wait another couple of days to post this that way I could read and reread and rewrite sections, but I just can't wait. So bear with me on any spelling errors. It doesn't take the plot too much further, but I want to get this Delena thing right before I start adding things. Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since Damon had rescued Elena and she had yet to return to her childhood home. She had found the strength to get out and visit with Bonnie, Caroline, and even her family once, but she had found the mansion to be her sanctuary and Damon was just fine with that.

_Flashback…_

_Elena was regretting the days she hadn't spoken to Caroline, because she was getting the entire play-by-play at full speed from her hyper best friend right in the middle of The Grill. Apparently Rebekah had sabotaged yet another one of Caroline's school dances, but not just any dance it was the prom. Although, it wasn't for another five months or so, Rebekah had gone as far as to determine the theme of the sacred event…..A masquerade. "Like we haven't done that one before!" Caroline continued as she nibbled a fry. Elena had no intentions on getting in between the two blonde vampires on this one, but she promised her eager best friend that she'd go. _

_Elena was thankful that throughout their lunch date Caroline kept the sympathy down to a minimum and refrained from talking about the incident; she wondered to herself if Damon had warned Caroline beforehand. _

_Still in the middle of her venting, Caroline was interrupted by Jenna. "Elena!" she hugged her niece quick and tight. Still thinking she knew best, Jenna decided not to let the moment go to waste, "Please, come home. We miss you and it's just not the same without you."_

"_I miss you guys too," Elena didn't want to hurt her aunt's feelings. She really did miss them, but not enough to want to return home. _

"_I just don't understand why you would want to stay in that big dark house, with Damon of all people!" Jenna didn't know when to quit. Caroline looked as though she seemed to contemplate the same thing once Jenna had said it out loud. _

"_I'll think about it okay?" that was as good as she could do at the moment and Elena hoped it would be enough to get Jenna off her back. _

_It was. With a huge smile Jenna nodded her head, said her goodbyes, and went on her way. Crisis number two, now she had Caroline curious about her current living situation. "So you're still staying at the Salvatore's huh?"_

"_Yeeesss Caroline," Elena gave a huge sigh, "it's not a big deal. Okay?"_

"_Damon doesn't mind you taking up one of the guest rooms there?"_

"_Nope." __**I'm not telling her I've been staying in his room.**_

"_And you don't mind his skanks of the night coming in and out constantly?"_

"_There haven't been any," Elena said while sipping from her warm coffee mug. Her eyes peered over the cup, glaring warnings not to press any further. With that Caroline finished her prom disaster story. Elena's mind wondered off to Damon. She had refrained from telling Caroline that she was actually sleeping in Damon's room…and so was he. She knew her imaginative friend would assume the worst. It wasn't any of her business. __**I wonder why he hasn't kicked me out by now… that way he could be free to do what he wants. **_Different_ scenarios raced through her mind. Maybe he pitied her. Maybe he felt guilty. Maybe he still loved….__**No. That can't be it. **_

_Damon had been there for her in every way possible. He was first and for most her savior and that night he had been her caretaker, cleaning her up and giving her a warm place to sleep. In the days after Damon had been a shoulder to cry on, a distraction from her own thoughts, a jokester to get her mood up, and even a motivator to get out of bed. Sometimes she caught him staring at her, admiring her. Just the night before she was curled up on the couch, deep in her favorite book; she had thought he was doing the same, but from time to time she'd find him more interested in her than his novel. She'd be a liar if she said looking up to find those blue blue eyes didn't make her cheeks flush; that those ocean orbs didn't make the butterflies come alive in her stomach again. …__**Maybe he does…**_

"_Elena! Are you listening at all?" Caroline snapped her back to reality. _

"_Yes! Sorry!" _

"_What are you thinking about?" _

_**Ohhh, just wondering what my ex-boyfriend's brother's intentions are. Wondering why he doesn't mind that I have taken a permanent residence in his home….. and his bed. Contemplating reasons for these flying butterflies in my abdomen. **__"I think I'm going to take Jenna up on her offer and move back home. It's time." In reality, it wasn't so much that it was time, but that it was safer for Damon's heart. She didn't want to get into another situation where she would have to turn him down. There was also the possibility in her head that should he offer his undying love to her again, that she may not reject him this time, and that terrified her. _

"_I think that's a great idea," Caroline chimed in. _

And so that very night Elena found herself packing what little clothing she had in Stefan's room into her hot pink duffle bag.

"You know you're welcome back anytime," the dark haired vampire assured her. With all the strength he could muster, Damon was trying to hide his disappointment. He had done everything to make her feel safe and 'at home' there, but it wasn't enough. He was never enough.

"Thank you," Elena replied and zipped up her duffle bag. She tried to make as little eye contact as possible. "Thank you for everything…..really. It's going to be fine. I'll be safe there….. and besides I- I miss my room," she hoped it sounded more reassuring rather than her trying to convince herself to leave. She was more than a little skeptical leaving her comfort zone behind. __

Damon could see right through the courage she was failing at. He reached for her hand to get her attention and electricity flew between them. Elena's brown eyes shot up to his face, which was inches from hers. Damon's heart was commanding his body to grab her, hold her close to him, and to never let her leave…..but he didn't listen. He had almost forgotten what he was going to say, "I'm here if you need me," _**if you want me, **_"don't hesitate," _**don't leave. **_Damon couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth; springing his love onto her yet again wasn't fair to her. Besides did he really need to be rejected again?

"I won't," she gave him the smallest of smiles before grabbing her duffle bag and heading out the door. Elena's feet felt like cement blocks and she had to force her entire body to leave him there, or maybe more specifically it was her heart she had to drag along with her.

Jenna started family dinner preparations as soon as she got Elena's 'I'm coming home' text. She was so thrilled to have her niece back home and away from Damon that she was going all out. She convinced Ric to grill everyone some steaks along with corn on the cob, while she prepared the mashed potatoes, garlic bread, and a huge salad with all the fixings.

The majority of dinner was alright. Conversation was easy between Jenna, Ric, Elena, and Jeremy. Elena questioned Jeremy about how his schooling was going and in turn he asked her when she was returning. "I think I'm going to call the principal tomorrow about coming back next week."

Everyone liked her idea. "They all understand," Ric assured her.

After dinner Jeremy let Elena pick a movie for them to watch like they used to together. "Seriously, you're still not over that movie?"

"Inception is the best," Elena giggled. It was one of her favorite movies. All the talk about dreams reminded her of Damon's little dream trick he pulled that first night. She still found herself wishing that brief moment of bliss was reality. _**I wonder if that place still exists. **_

Roaring sounds had come from Jeremy's direction, he had fallen asleep half way through the movie despite the action. Elena enjoyed being near her brother, but her mind kept wondering off to the Salvatore mansion. She was wondering what Damon was doing. No doubt he was probably drunk off his vampire ass rolling around with one…no, probably two college girls. Elena rolled her eyes.

As the movie neared closer to the end her anxiety level rose higher and higher. The credits rolled and Elena knew it was time to face sleep by herself. She took her time showering, changing into pajamas, and blow drying her hair, but it only prolonged the inevitable. Her warm bed was comfortable and familiar, but she found it second best to Damon's. Sleep did not come easily. Her brown eyes were open to see the clock on her nightstand reach 12 o'clock, then 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, and then somehow lost herself in her dreams.

The dark-haired girl lay quietly in her queen-sized bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows. And in an instant the silence in the room was broken. Elena shot up in her bed covered in sweat droplets and panting. One hand clutched her chest while the other ran through her hair. Her eyes met the clock once again…2:39.

"Seriously?" She had fallen asleep for maybe 20 minutes and already found herself back in that cemetery, in the middle of the night, surrounded by the savages. Without the slightest of hesitation, she packed her duffle bag for the second time that day. Only this time she packed all of her favorite pieces of clothing. She was forced to whip out a second bag when not another item would fit inside the hot pink one. Before packing her trusty diary, Elena ripped out a blank page to leave Jenna a note on her bed. She explained that she was sorry she couldn't stay and that it wasn't anyone's fault, but she doubted that her aunt would truly understand.

With the essentials packed and swung behind her back she quietly crept down the wooden stairs. She thought she was home free until Jeremy rose up from the couch to see his sister's hand turning the doorknob. Elena sent him an apologetic look. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't be there, at least not right then. Maybe in time she would learn to stop being such a coward. "I can't," was all she could whisper before tears flooded her eyes.

Jeremy replied with a reassuring grin and a nod of the head. He didn't need to say a word, Elena knew he understood why she needed to go. "I'll try to rein Jenna in," he promised quietly.

"Thank you."

As Elena was packing her things that day, Damon knew with all his heart that he didn't want her to walk out those doors, but he didn't realized just how much his heart would ache watching her leave. How could he get so used to having her near in just two weeks?

He knew he needed to occupy his mind, and a drunken party for two came to mind, but somehow seemed a bore. Instead he poured himself a generous glass, or two…..or three, of his favorite bourbon and sat himself in front of his grand piano.

_**Pathetic Salvatore,**_ he bullied himself. Damon felt incredibly cliché, but gulping his alcohol and dancing his fingers across those keys was surprisingly mind numbing. The somber and dramatic melodies continued for hours and didn't dare stop until his keen vampire ears picked the sound of a vehicle in front of his house.

Without a second thought, he was in front of the massive wooden door and swinging it open with such force that threatened to pull it off the hinges. _**Elena.**_ To his utter astonishment she had come back.

His deathly hands snatched her belongings just as she was about to left them, "Missed me already?" There was no stopping the grin on his face at the sight of not one, but two duffle bags.

"Yes," she stared at him speaking truthfully. She slammed her car door shut, "I couldn't sleep there. The nightmares just…" She trailed off, but he waited for her to continue. Nothing could be heard but the night breeze running its fingers across the tree branches.

"Well you know it's not polite to just keep your guest standing outside in the could."

"Guest?" he threw his head back and gave her a fake laugh. "Ha! You practically live here by now, I expect rent the first of every month," Damon joked.

"Like I could afford your extravagant taste Mr. Salvatore," Elena played along.

"Ah," he shrugged his shoulders, "you can pay me in compliments."

Damon did not know where to take her bags. Taking them to his room might have seemed too forward of him, although she spent the last two weeks there. And he didn't want to push her away into another room. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs and let her decide for herself.

"Aww, c'mon grandpa, too many stairs for you?" She teased, grabbed her bags and headed straight for her room. He bellowed a fraudulent laugh for her. He didn't let himself follow, Damon only listened to where her footsteps lead and smiled at their destination.

He returns to his bourbon and resumes his piano playing. This time his fingers glide across the white keys to create a more peaceful melody, unlike the depressing notes echoing throughout the house earlier. After a song or two Elena descends the stairs to appreciate the tune and its master in person. Dressed in her comfy yoga pants and over-sized sweatshirt, Elena joins Damon on the piano bench. For as long as she can withstand, she forgets everything except the way his fingertips caress those black and white keys. Eventually her back grows tired from the lack of support and she looked to the nearby sofa to relieve it. The music notes that flooded her ears calmed her worries and soon rocked her into a much needed deep sleep.

Joy once again warmed Damon's heart knowing that he was the one and only person to bring peace into her life. With great pride and a dash of possessiveness Damon scooped up his girl. No matter the number of rejections he could never think of her as anyone else's. With great care he placed the beauty in his bed…_where she belongs_, and crawled in on the opposite side.

With a silent 'goodnight' and a feather-light kiss on the forehead, Damon easily drifted to sleep completely content.

**I'm not totally in love with the little snippet at the end, but that's what my brain decided to come up with. Please please review! I want to know what you like and don't like. I want to know your ideas, because you never know, maybe I'll be inspired by something you suggest and it just makes the story 10 times better. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter. Just a filler, getting the love birds closer together. Enjoy!**

**Stake me if I'm wrong, but I own a total of 0% of Vampire Diaries. **

_Previously on Tremble…_

_He returned to his bourbon and resumes his piano playing. This time his fingers glide across the white keys to create a more peaceful melody, unlike the depressing notes echoing throughout the house earlier. After a song or two Elena descends the stairs to appreciate the tune and its master in person. Dressed in her comfy yoga pants and over-sized sweatshirt, Elena joins Damon on the piano bench. For as long as she can withstand, she forgets everything except the way his fingertips caress those black and white keys. Eventually her back grows tired from the lack of support and she looked to the nearby sofa to relieve it. The music notes that flooded her ears calmed her worries and soon rocked her into a much needed deep sleep. _

_Joy once again warmed Damon's heart knowing that he was the one and only person to bring peace into her life. With great pride and a dash of possessiveness Damon scooped up his girl. No matter the number of rejections he could never think of her as anyone else's. With great care he placed the beauty in his bed…where she belongs, and crawled in on the opposite side. _

_With a silent 'goodnight' and a feather-light kiss on the forehead, Damon easily drifted to sleep completely content._

* * *

><p>Elena's deep slumber was rudely interrupted by bright rays of sunlight. She buried her head beneath the pillows to escape the torture. "Damonnnnn!" Of course he would wake her up like that.<p>

"Get up sleeping beauty," he pulled the sheets away from her and instantly filled with regret. He revealed a whole lot of skin covered scantily by her deep purple pajama shorts, tight and trimmed with lace with a matching tank top. Damon cleared his throat with intentions of getting his mind onto a less naked track. "You're the one that decided to go back to school tomorrow. Sooo…..we are going shopping."

Elena sat up in the massive wooden bed and brought the down comforter up to her chest. A small thought about how ridiculous it was for her to cover up now that he had seen it all entered her mind, but it still felt like the right thing to do. "Damonnnnn, why?"

Wasn't whining supposed to be annoying? Maybe it was the fact that she was whining his name that made him grace her with a genuine smile, "Let's just say I took it upon myself to rummage through your duffle bags aaaaaaand….. I'm not impressed." Despite the fact that she brought two duffle bags this time, it still wasn't much and he would never let her go without. "So get up! I'm not taking no for an answer! Breakfast is downstairs. I call shower!"

With promises of breakfast Elena discovered the hint of maple syrup in the morning air and her tummy grumbled. Damon knew his plan was working. A devilish grin crept along the vampire's face as he disappeared into the on suite bathroom.

Not only were there blueberry waffles accompanied by the deliciousness that is maple syrup, but there was also fresh fruit and bacon galore. It probably wasn't the best idea to eat a heavy breakfast before spending the rest of the day trying on clothes, but Elena enjoyed every bite of those waffles. Well…..almost every bite. Just as she tried to bring the last nit of goodness to her mouth a very clean and naked Damon swooped in a stole it right from her fork. Well…..almost naked. A dark grey towel hid the forbidden parts. "Mmmmmm, damn I'm good."

He shuffled around the kitchen, quickly whipping up his own blueberry waffles. Elena couldn't help but watch him. His back was to her and she took in every move those muscles made. She discovered a small patch between his shoulder blades still populated with water droplets and found herself longing to take care of it for him… Snapping out of her trance, Elena quickly turned away, metaphorically picking her jaw up from the floor and wiping the drool off her chin. _What the hell are you doing, Elena?_ "I'm gonna get ready now." She didn't hesitate to run up the stairs two at a time.

* * *

><p>Damon decided he would take Elena clothes shopping a couple hours away from Mystic Falls where there were more choices. They sat in a comfortable silence in his blue Camaro for a good half hour before he noticed she seemed to be dwelling on something. Maybe it was the grimace on her face, or the fact that she was only looking outside the car window or maybe how tense her body seemed to be.<p>

"Oooooh I'm puttin' my top doooown!" Damon joked while pressing the magic button that instantly brought the wind to their hair. But it only caused Elena to give him a half smile. Apparently a little joke wasn't going to cheer her up.

"Awww c'mon," Damon pouted, "tell me what's wrong 'Lena."

She began to fiddle with her finders in her lap, "I'm just nervous about going back. I don't know what it is about girls but they are such nosey bitches. Everyone is going to have a question for me tomorrow."

"You could always drop out," Damon suggested.

With her mouth filled heavily of sarcasm, Elena laughed and replied, "Ha ha. You're so funny. It's my senior year. I have to finish."

He could see her logic and began to wonder to himself what her game plan was in life. When Stefan was around, did she ever consider vampirism? And now that he's gone would she want to continue to stay human? "Well you know who to call if you need a quick getaway."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely. It comforted her nerves a bit to know she had back up should she ever need it.

They road in silence a while longer, taking in the scenery flying by his car, until Elena couldn't help herself, "Damon…..have you heard from Stefan?" she began to nervously fidget again. She didn't know for certain if she even wanted to know the answer to that question.

The vampire's hands on the steering wheel gripped dangerously tighter, "No I haven't. Why?"

It was sick, but hearing his response made her feel slightly better. She wasn't the only one Stefan had left behind. He left them both and that little fact made Elena not feel so alone, "I just hope he's alright."

A twinge of anger poked and prodded at Damon, "Even after he left you? Even after he wasn't here to save you? …..or prevent it from happening altogether?" Despite the fact that he somewhat missed his brother, he was still indescribably furious with the deserter as well.

"It's not like that!" Elena struggled to find the right words to explain, seeing that her answer had turned happy-go-lucky Damon in to I'm-going-to-destroy-my-bedroom-again Damon. "I'm angry. Furious, really. But that doesn't get me anywhere….All trust and respect for him is out the window. Even if he came back….I couldn't…..I thought he loved me, he made me believe so anyway, but how could you leave someone you love, like that?" She snapped her fingers, "Besides all of that, I don't wish for bad things to happen to him. I hope he is happy wherever he is and most of all I hope he hasn't lost himself again."

She always found new ways to amaze him. If he were in her tiny flip flops, he would spend his days wishing for bad things to happen to the deserter. "You're too nice sometimes, Elena."

"Am not!" she play-slapped his arm.

"Yes you are. Stefan deserves far worse."

"Well what if I make you spend a ton of money on my clothes today? Would that make me not nice?"

"Nope! I want to spend a ton of money on you today. You'd be doing me a favor," he winked in her direction.

"What if I make you sit there alllll day while I try everything on in the store? Huhhhh? What then?" she played.

"Then I'd say that'd be a day well spent. Kicking back relaxing while I watch a beautiful girl play dress up," his response left no room for argument, but it was nonetheless the truth.

The beautiful brunette sighed in defeat, "I can be mean Damon…."

"Ohhhh I know," his tone was sarcastic, but his inner demons chanted the words "always Stefan."

* * *

><p>New York City. There are car engines grumbling, people yelling, laughing, singing, there are bells ringing, and horns honking. It's the city that never sleeps. And neither do the two vampires at the top floor of the Trump International Hotel Tower. Instead, they spend their nights, and most days, fucking; with thee occasional murder by draining in between…<p>

"Ohhhh! Don't stop, don't stop," the woman screamed as the male vampire drove himself deep into her at vampire speed. They had picked the living room floor for their rendezvous that time; the need was far too great to wait the few seconds it would've taken to get to the bedroom. With one swipe of the tongue to her hardened rosey nipple, he sent her over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy and clawed at his glistening back until they drew blood. The pain shot his arousal to its limit and he too began to orgasm as well. Deep moans escaped his throat and before he could finish she turned them until she was on top. The last few seconds she rode his dick hard, pulling in every last drop. He found himself wondering how it could get any better than that as the sexy vampire collapsed on top of him.

Ten minutes or so goes by of nothing but their breathing sounding the room, until a knock intrudes on their bliss. She instantly clasps a hand to her partner's mouth and signals him to hide in the back bedroom.

She replaced her clothes and fussed with her sex hair at supernatural speed and swung the hotel door open.

Standing before her was a tall, handsome, and ancient vampire dressed to the 9's in a black suit. Elijah gave her a genuine smile, his eyes instantly brightening, "My love. Finally I have hunted you down. I have been looking for so long." He rushed to her, without a moment to lose, and pulled her close before kissing her with all the intensity and need that he had.

Nothing, was all she could think of. At one point there had been something great, wild, and passionate between them, but so so so many years later it had died. Nevertheless she couldn't let him onto the truth. She had no problem faking the kiss, she had many many years of practice deceiving people….mostly men…..and there was no one better at it than her. Quickly she breaks it, "It isn't safe lover. If it was so easy for you to find me, imagine how easily Klaus could do the same," she referred to his equally ancient brother who was out for her downfall, "meet me at the top of the Empire State Building at midnight tonight. We will run away and hide together this time." She knew exactly what he wanted. After over quite a few centuries one thing would never change for Elijah. He was hopelessly in love with her. _Such a fool. _

"Hurry!" She rushed him.

It was then that he took in her sent to find something….someone unfamiliar. His countenance transformed from loving and longing for her to…. "Cut the shit Katherine. Where is he?"

* * *

><p>Elena peaked from behind the dressing room door for the millionth time that day. Damon was relaxing with his feet up on one of the nearby couches. He loved every minute of their day, from compelling the staff to close for everyone else to ignoring everything else in the world besides what looks good on Elena, which for him was basically everything. "So do you like this dress in green or blue?"<p>

Damon looked up from his iPhone and had to do a double take. She was dressed in a short royal blue dress, with cap sleeves hugging her tiny shoulders, and a _low _scoopneck. In her hand she was also holding up the dress's emerald green fraternal twin. The sight before him forces him to clear his throat before talking and secretly begging for a cold shower. "Blue. It complements my eyes," he batted his lashed at her, trying to make a joke to conceal his reaction.

"Oh, would you like to try it on them?" she joked back.

For the first time he was unable to think of something snotty to retort back, "let's just get both then." Damon's eyes had to look away. It was the last thing on earth he wanted to do, but for both their sakes she needed to get back into her normal tee and jeans before he did something risky like make a move.

Elena didn't put any pep in her step, "Are we done yet Damon?" She asked again while taking in her own appearance the full length mirror provided. "I love shopping and all, but you've bought me half the mall…" She had never been this well…spoiled before and she felt guilty. Accepting gifts wasn't easy for her.

Deciding to give the store a glance one last time he insisted, "hold on hold on," then vamp zoomed around the clothing racks one last time in a matter of a minute. "Ok just one more," he strolled over to her with his hands behind his back. "Try this on," out he pulled a black leather jacket.

"Mr. Salvatore-"

_Oh please don't call me Mr. Salvatore like that and especially in that dress._

"Are you turning me into a Damon mini me?" She joked.

Not being able to take it anymore, "Oh just try it on." With that he plopped himself back onto the sofa and did his damnedest to become distracted by some candy game on his phone.

Elena wasn't too sure she would want the jacket, but the moment she slid it on she almost never wanted to take it off again. The thing had some sort of magic that instantly made her feel like a badass. _No wonder they wear these things all the time. _She turned to look at the back view before asking the million dollar question. "What do you think?"

He couldn't separate his eyes off the beauty standing before him. _What the hell are you doing to yourself Salvatore?!_ Everything in him wanted to pull her close and never let go. But she wasn't his to hold. "We'll take it," he choked out and began to gather their things to leave the store.

Elena was taken aback by Damon's reaction. She expected some smart ass remark along the lines of how she wished she could be that cool, but instead his eyes softened and admiration radiated off them. She couldn't hold off the blush flooding to her cheeks. Had she taken Damon Salvatore's breath away? Before she could dive further into that investigation he turned to prepare for their departure, building a thick cement wall between them. She headed back into the dressing room one last time to change into her normal clothes. The image of him staring back at her would not leave her mind.

With 12 new dresses ranging from casual to formal, 18 new blouses, 3 new pairs of jeans, 7 pairs of pants, 3 leggings, 4 skirts, 14 new pairs of shoes, new perfume, a ton of new jewelry, and one killer leather jacket….they bid farewell to the mall and headed home for the night.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not too much of it was exciting, but I did introduce new characters and this will be the start of the story changing. I tried posting the photos of Elena's dress and jacket down here for you to see, but nothing I try is working. Any suggestions? Sooo any guesses as to what is going on with Katherine? I'd love to hear them. And as always please review. What did you like? What didn't you like? What would you like to see? I promise to respond if it allows me to. Thanks so much for your support. **


	7. Chapter 7

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh, noooooooo!" Elena fumbled for the noisy alarm clock. It was her enemy. She wished so terribly that she could go back to sleep, back to her dream she was surrounded by moments ago. Hearing the alarm brought her back to reality. She had to go back to school today. With the beeping silenced, she stretched her lean body, and glanced over at Damon.

The sun had just begun to rise. Either the alarm had not woken him up or he was pretending. You never know with him. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, with one arm stretched up and behind his head, and the other placed at his bare chest. He was handsome, yes, but 'handsome' was too weak of a word. She found him fascinating, gorgeous, enticing, ravishing, intense, and intoxicating all wrapped together in a perfect vampire package.

In the last couple weeks things had changed between them. They had always had an understanding. She had found him good looking, but full of himself, sometimes cold and cruel, but every once in a while she was the one that could open him up and bring the good Damon out to play. Now, she knew that his cockiness or snotty comments were defense mechanisms. He used these to hide his vulnerabilities. Maybe it was the fact that most of the time it was just the two of them in the big house that made him feel more comfortable to be himself around her, to not hide behind those 150-year-old walls he crafted. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one to save her from the most terrifying thing to ever happen to her that made them undeniably close. Now that she had given it some thought: he had continued saving her every day since that awful night. She would have lost herself deep in a pit of depression and self-loathing if it wasn't for him. After being attacked she felt disgusting and unworthy of anything, but the way he looks at her calms those insecurities.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that he was sneaking his way into a very special place in her heart, but she let denial take over that thought. She deeply cared for him and that's why she had to watch herself. She could not let him in too much.

"Damon," she whispered with a shake to him arm, "wake up."

She watched as he stretched his muscles. Her eyes slowly crawled across his chest and licked down his abs. The sleepy vampire rolled onto his side, facing her, and grabbed her hand like it was an everyday thing for them. Her breath hitched. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered and closed his eyes again. With wide eyes at their joined hands she tried to distract herself, "Today is the day," she complained.

"What?" he sleepily questioned.

"I go back to school today remember?"

That woke him up and he realized what he had subconsciously done in his sleepy state. He couldn't take his eyes off their joined hands. The air around them had an awkward taste to it. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, feeling out this new milestone. She was confused about enjoying his hand, while he was laying there hoping he hadn't just crossed the line and have to watch her run away from him. He needed her to trust him.

Damon looked up at her; she was looking back at him. He gave her a sweet smile and for a moment he was in heaven. She was all he ever wanted and in that moment he could pretend that she was actually his. Elena seemed nervous, and so he lightly rubbed his thumb across her hand. She had no reason to be nervous with him, she was safe and he had no intentions of doing anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He was capable of keeping his urges in check despite what most people thought. Elena couldn't calm herself down, "Well I better jump in the shower," she broke their connection and jumped out of bed.

Damon sat up and buried his face in his hands, "I need to go steal some blood bags for the cooler." He was frustrated. His entire body was screaming at him to make her his, to hold her and never let go. He knew she was attracted to him. If her saying his name in her sleep didn't give her away, then the smell of her arousal when he caught her looking at him did. Damon didn't just want her body, Elena isn't that kind of girl anyway; he wanted to wrap himself around her heart. He knew it was going to take some time for her to let herself fall in love with him though. He wasn't afraid of many things, but he had to admit a new fear had slithered into his thoughts lately: he was terrified that if he should ever win her heart, Stefan would choose that moment to steal her away from him. There was no way he would recover from that. "So I guess I'll see you after school. Good luck!" He pecked her cheek and left before he could take her reaction in. If he had waited he would have witnessed a very red-cheeked Elena smile and put her hand over the now tingly patch of skin.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She couldn't deny her bodies' reaction to him.

Truthfully, Damon didn't want to be present when Elena left the house. Not only had she gotten used to being around him safely throughout the days, but he had gotten used to keeping her safe. His nerves were electrified when he thought about her traveling to school alone. He knew it was unlikely she would run into any trouble besides the pestering students, but he couldn't help it if he wanted to keep her safe.

With her surprise paper sack lunch courtesy of Damon placed safely in the passenger seat, Elena drove away from her sanctuary mansion for her first day back at school. Her nerves were frazzled, knowing the questions that were to come at school. Her fingertips began to wiggle and fidget with the steering wheel. She had to get her game face on. It was going to be a long day; she was still extremely fragile inside and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in the middle of her high school.

As a distraction she began to flip through the radio stations, she stopped once she heard the familiar beats of Matchbox 20's "Push". She couldn't help herself, and jumped right in at the top of her lungs.

"_I wanna push you around,_

_Well I will, well I will,_

_I wanna push you down,_

_Well I will, Well I will,_

_I wanna take you for granted,_

_I wanna take you for granted,_

_Yeah, well I will"_

It wasn't long until she was pulling into the familiar parking lot of the one high school in her little town. She flipped the visor mirror down to check her appearance before stepping out into the real world. She didn't hesitate to touch the spot where Damon's lips had briefly been that morning. The tingling feeling was gone and she wished she could get a repeat peck to give her confidence a boost. No such luck. The chilly winter air bit her olive skin as soon as she stepped out of her car.

Coming to school was exactly how she imagined. Once Elena stepped through the doors too many eyes were on her. Then the whispering began. Sadly Bonnie and Caroline were nowhere in sight to save her. Her feet were tingling in her new booties to run away, but she suffered through the hall.

A familiar blonde girl that Elena couldn't think of her name came straight up to her, "Where have you been?"

Elena was caught off guard and before she could come up with an answer Meghan Cartwright was asking, "I heard you were attacked?"

How much did these people know? Elena panicked. The attacker's faces mocked her memory.

"You look fine to me…" the blonde chimed in.

Another unfamiliar girl, "I heard you went looking for Stefan." Did they seriously need to bring up every bad thing in my life? She felt surrounded by people; the exit door wasn't even visible anymore.

"No she's faking the whole thing for attention, they didn't even find her "attackers"," now a boy who appeared to be a junior added his two sense.

Out of nowhere two strong arms with intentions of saving her, terrified her. It was Matt, "Elena, don't listen to them."

She looked up at him with pitiful flooded eyes. He tried to bring her into a hug, but she shook her head and ran off to the nearby bathroom. There was no way she could go back out there alone, so she texted both Bonnie and Caroline to come meet her and escort her to class. Pathetic.

By the time they made their way into the bathroom Elena's tears were mostly dried up. "I'm sorry Elena. We should have been there with you," Bonnie apologized.

"It's alright. I mean….it's not, but I will be." She began to fix her makeup in the mirror. "I was just telling Damon yesterday that it would be this way. Eventually it'll be old news right?" she turned to them and sighed. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous!" Caroline gushed. "I mean I know this is the last place you want to be right now, but at least you look hot in hell! Is it new?"

"Yeah. Damon took me shopping yesterday," Elena turned back to the mirror to inspect her outfit. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing black leggings, a lavender sweater with a jean button-down unbuttoned, and a grey infinity scarf. She could see Bonnie's disapproving grimace in the mirror. "You don't like my outfit?"

"No it's not that," Bonnie started, "I just don't like the whole Damon thing?"

"The whole Damon thing?" Elena questioned back with a touch of annoyance to her voice.

"You know…You're spending a lot of time with him. It's not the best idea. He's not good for you and well, it's Damon….he's just going to take advantage of you," Bonnie had said too much.

Elena felt like she was on fire. After she had just had to face the entire school interrogating her, she couldn't believe Bonnie had the guts to go there with Damon right then and there. "Are you kidding me?" How many times did she have to explain that Damon saved her?! The school bell rang. Too frustrated even for words, Elena pushed past both of them, no longer caring about any escorts to class. If anyone dared to mess with her, they'd witness a full on fit.

First period was math and Elena couldn't make herself pay attention long enough to understand what the lesson was even about. All she wanted was to be home. To be with Damon. She couldn't stop herself from texting him.

_It's official, high school is hell on Earth._

Before she could put her phone away, he replied. _That bad?_

_Worse than we had talked about. I'll feel you in later._

_Don't let the nosey bitches get you down gorgeous…._

_I'll try…_She smiled at his compliment.

Her day was going by fast considering how awful it was going. Dropping out was more and more tempting with every class she suffered through.

In fourth period English Caroline had apologized on Bonnie's behalf. "She doesn't know when to quit. I've thought about it and you deserve to have whatever makes you happy, so if that's Damon don't let Bonnie or anyone else discourage you. Stefan left, his loss," she shrugged her shoulders and sat back up straight in her seat.

"It's not like that Care," it made Elena happy to at least have one of her friends' support, but in all reality she didn't even know what she wanted.

Caroline simply winked at her as if to say 'sure it's not.'

Elena skipped lunch with the girls and chose to quietly read in the library instead. Afterwards she made her way to the only class she felt comfortable in, Alaric's history class. He gave her a reassuring smile as she took her seat, "Good to have you back, Elena." She smiled back at him.

Twenty minutes into class a student walked in to interrupt the lesson with a note. Alaric stuck his hand out, but the kid denied him, "It's for Elena," he said.

Her head shot up to see the boy silently waiting for permission to deliver it to her. Alaric took it from the boy anyway and read the front to himself. 'Give her the note, Ric,' was scribbled on the front with familiar handwriting. He rolled his eyes and did as it said.

Elena blushed and looked around at her nosey classmates. Everyone was interested in what it said, but she waited until Alaric continued with the lesson before unfolding it. She found a small purple flower inside and a note saying:

Join me for an adventure after school? I promise it's far from hell.

Yours for an eternity,

Damon

P.S. Look outside.

Eternity. It made her nervous because there was no doubt in her mind that he meant it. She giggled quietly to herself before glancing out the window. Is he really here? To her surprise she discovered a leather jacket paired with blue eyes waving at her from the parking lot. He was leaning against his car with the usual Damon façade. Before he decided to drive off she whipped out her phone:

Don't move a muscle. I'll be right out.

Up and leaving the class was going to start more rumors, but waiting another 30 minutes was just too tempting with freedom waiting right outside for her. Quietly as she could, she packed her bag with her school supplies and her note, trying not to attract too much attention. With the last of her courage, she stood straight up, and without even looking at Alaric walked out of the classroom at as normal of a pace that she could muster.

He had done exactly as she said; he didn't move from his spot. He looks dreamy, was all she could come up with. Any thoughts of Stefan, or Bonnie, or her peers she pushed out of her mind and was hell bent on thinking of nothing but the vampire standing before her and their adventure he had planned.

Damon gave her his signature devilish grin and opened her door for her, "Let's get out of here gorgeous."

"Where are we going?" she questioned when he got into the seat next to her.

Her excitement made him all the more happy to have her back with him, "Trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then it's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…."

Of all places they pulled up to the all familiar Salvatore mansion. "Wow I've never been here before," she teased him with sarcasm.

"We're going on our adventure on foot smart ass," he got out of the car and pulled out a picnic basket and blanket from the trunk. "Either a 2 hour human hike orrrrr I scoop you up, we go at my speed, and we'll be there in a few minutes.

Elena had a full blown civil war battling her decision making. Should I let him carry me or keep a safe distance? She was secretly craving more tingles like his peck had gifted her that morning, but she was scared of letting him in all the way. "Ummmm…."

Assuming she wouldn't mind the shorter version, he scooped her up. Secretly, he would love to do that all the time, plus more. Having her close felt so absolutely right to him, but she looked upset…

The tingling feeling beneath his touch was back just as she had hoped and although it made her entire body feel alive, it scared her. She had let somebody woo her before. She had let herself fall hard and deep for him. Then one day he said he did not love her and left. Elena didn't want to have to face that kind of pain again. "Actually, lets just go with the human version….." She wiggled for him to put her down.

Damon felt defeated. After everything the last couple of weeks, she still didn't fully trust him. He concluded that somewhere he must have pushed her too far. Maybe with the kiss…Now she didn't feel safe with him? With his mood at an all-time low, he picked up the picnic basket and blanket once again and began to walk. This was not how he pictured this day going. He was tempted to cancel the whole thing, but he so desperately wanted her to share this with him. So they began to trudge through the forest behind the mansion.

Elena noticed Damon's shifted mood immediately. They walked for probably twenty minutes before her inner battle was won. She deserved to be happy, just like Caroline had said earlier. She wasn't going to get happy being in lonesome limbo the rest of her miserable life. She needed to take a chance, to take a chance on Damon. "Is it too late to go with option B again?"

Damon turned around still looking frustrated, but now mixed with confusion, "Is that what you want?" he snapped sharply.

She nodded and tried to reassure him with a smile. It didn't work. He still looked just as pissed walking over to her. "What's wrong?

"I need you to trust me."

"I do!"

"Then why all the hesitation about me running us there? I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. I'm not those guys. I'm not Stefan!"

"Damon, I trust you. I was just-"

"Just what?"

"Just…..nervous."

"Nervous?...About what?"

"I was nervous, because well- well…..we'd be really close."

He now understood what her dilemma was and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Pleasantly surprised. She was nervous about being too close to me, because of how her body reacts to mine. Saving that conversation for another time, he smiled at her and picked her up once again bridal style. He took in her expression, not a trace of hesitation this time. "Hold tight," he whispered in her ear and beamed inside when she shivered in reaction.

Five or so minutes later Elena found herself standing on her own two feet again, with a pair of hands covering her eyes. Déjà vu.

"Do you remember our dream?" he whispered.

"Mhmm," she loved the shivers his voice caused her body to make.

He lifted his hands and her breath hitched. It looked exactly like their dream he had given her to help her sleep. "Damon!" she looked around in wonder. There was the waterfall, the indigo flowers, the trees, and the huge boulder. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he promised as he laid out the blanket over their purple flowers mixed with the green grass. "We're really here. I'm still a vampire." He sat down on the blanket and patted the space next to him.

She took her seat still amazed by the beauty around her. "Everything is still the same though," she said gleefully.

"Are you disappointed because this time I'm not human?" he asked without looking at her.

A vulnerability, she thought. "Not at all," she said simply, placed a hand on his, and waited for him to meet her eyes.

The happiness in her eyes made his stomach do somersaults, "Hold on." And just like the dream he disappeared for only moments to present her with a rose. A rose the deepest red she had ever seen….almost black and it was opened the perfect amount. "For you," he offered.

She took the delicate rose in her hand and was hesitant to smell it. There's no way it could smell like it did in our dream right? Wrong. It was even better. The berry sent made her mouth water and she looked up at Damon with a full smile, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. This is why I wanted to bring you here….for real. I've waited so many years to show- to share this with someone. I knew you'd appreciate the beauty in it that as a boy I ran to escape reality," Damon stared out into the trees.

"You waited this long and decided to share this with me? Why me?" There she went again, assuming she wasn't worthy.

He didn't answer, he only look at her with admiration. He couldn't understand how the beauty sitting next to him couldn't see what he saw. The way she shied beneath his eyes made him want to watch her all day.

"Why do you look at me that way?" she finally asked.

"You know exactly why Elena."

She did know why. He was in love with her. She had known for a while, but she had chosen to pretend otherwise. They sat in silence for a moment. "What would you do here when you were human," she wanted to change the subject, but was also really curious about the time her spent there.

He tossed the trees a nostalgic smile and turned to look behind them. "I used to swim below the waterfall on hot days...I'll have to bring you back this summer. I used to climb up the trees, usual boy stuff. Most of the time I'd lay here," he laid down on the blanket, "and enjoy the quiet, the peacefulness." Elena laid next to him, her eyes begging him to continue. "It's no secret my father and I didn't get along. You've heard the stories. I was never enough and in his eyes I could do no right. I've carried those insecurities with me even after death, honestly. What with Katherine choosing Stefan. And well...you chose Stefan."

Elena's heart stung at his words. He was right though. She had chosen Stefan over him. Only to realize that the love she and Stefan had wasn't true. She wanted to take all his pain away, but no matter what he would conclude it was only because Stefan left. She was at a loss.

He felt the temperature of her hand; she was chilly. "Come here," he suggested and lifted his arm for her to snuggle up to his side. Elena could see why Damon would pick that place to run away. She was completely and utterly at peace, but maybe it had more to do with her being held close by him. She felt a kiss land at the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I have been working on this for the last couple of weeks and I was going to extend the chapter and add more to the end, but I decided to give you this snippet since it was already complete and the rest will come later. I also did something a little different, hopefully it doesn't screw with the story at all, but I wrote in Damon's and Elena's POV. I felt it was the best way to get exactly how they were feeling out and I had fun with it. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Tremble….._

_Elena's heart stung at his words. He was right though. She had chosen Stefan over him. Only to realize that the love she and Stefan had wasn't true. She wanted to take all his pain away, but no matter what he would conclude it was only because Stefan left. She was at a loss. _

_He felt the temperature of her hand; she was chilly. "Come here," he suggested and lifted his arm for her to snuggle up to his side. Elena could see why Damon would pick that place to run away. She was completely and utterly at peace, but maybe it had more to do with her being held close by him. She felt a kiss land at the top of her head._

* * *

><p>I have welcomed a new routine at the start of every day. Before I even open my eyes in the morning, I listen for her. The sound of her breathing is far better than the sun coming out in the morning, to me. Every morning I reach for her hand. It is always waiting for me, just inches away. And every morning she accepts my hand with a little squeeze that guarantees my lips to form a smile. How pathetic am I? I love her. Elena Gilbert had me right from our very first encounter. I will never forget that lonely night I noticed her while lying in the middle of the road. Of course, she still has no idea because of my trusty compulsion, but I was helpless against her influence. I couldn't help but find myself in situations where I wanted to be good for her. And now here we are.<p>

This morning is different though. I listen and there is no breathing. I reach and there is no hand. Finally I look to the opposite side of the bed and there is no Elena. Focusing for a split second calms me because I can hear her heartbeat downstairs.

Reluctantly I get up, not without a groan. It turns out I should have stayed in bed. I find her sprawled out on the couch reading a book. She is all long legs shielded in dark jeans and a tiny frame loosely draped in my black button-down. Her perfect feet are decorated with the deep purple toenails I had watched her paint the night before…while giving her a hard time about the smell of nail polish just because I could. Her hair is messily tied in a side braid with random strands of hair tickling her neck here and there. A vampire doesn't need oxygen, so why does this woman continuously take my breath away? I should stop this routine of ours. I should tell her to go and not to ever come back. Then I could pretend to not be wrapped up in her. I could pretend that I don't love her. Somehow I know she will be the end of me. I cannot stop myself from falling for her. Yet, I know that she will never be mine. She will never give herself to me. She will never love me the same because I am always and forever one step away from perfection. No, I will fall and fall because I am a fool and when it is convenient for Stefan he will swoop her back up and away from me. That is how it always is, but I cannot stop myself from imagining this long life turning out differently just this once.

It has grown inappropriate how long I have been looking her over, causing the beauty to look up from her book, "Damon, is something wrong?"

"_Not exactly, no." I make my way over to her and sit on the edge of the couch while she gladly sits up to make room for me. "Elena…," her cheek rests in my palm as I confess, "I love you. I have loved you since I came back to town. I was lost and destroying everything in my path, but I couldn't destroy you. I tried to fight it. I did. I tried to be the bad guy, but being around you has changed me. I don't even think that you meant to change me. But everything about you makes me want to do better or try harder and everything that you are makes me fall deeper and deeper in love. I'm so far gone there's no hope for me after this."_

_There is no awkward pause where you see the news settle into her face. There aren't any creases in her forehead signaling that she is trying to figure out how she feels. Her face doesn't turn to pity when she prepares to let me down easy and tell me once again that her heart will always be Stefan's. No, actually she doesn't say anything at all. Instead she presses her lips to mine. Just when my shock subsides and I am letting myself get lost in her, she breaks away to rest her forehead on mine. Her eyes are closed like she's trying to calm down and so I close mine, just enjoying having her near me._

_ I hear her call out my name as if she's trying to get my attention. But I'm right here? Again, "Damon!" but her voice sounds far away or possibly….behind me? But our foreheads are touching? And like a rubber band I am snapped back to reality. Elena is once again sprawled out on the couch while I lean in the doorway looking at her like an idiot. _

"Damon, is something wrong?"

_Oh, just getting lost in my ridiculous daydream while looking like the fool that I am, _"No, nothing at all. Whatcha readin'?"

She quickly closes it and hides the title. "Oh just some romance thing Caroline had loaned me a while back."

She cannot fool me though. I can hear the rapid pace of her heart, see the tightness of her nipples through _my_ shirt, and I can even smell her heavenly arousal that I'm practically whimpering to explore. "Ooooh, smutty," I exaggerate every syllable on purpose.

"I…um…..I," she fidgets with her book, "…..not real-"

_God, she is adorable. _ "I need to head out for a bit. I need to go tear," I show my teeth and mimic a dog biting and shaking a chew toy back and forth with a slight growl, "…into a blood bank. And tap," I snap my teeth shut in a loud biting motion to be dramatic about it, "into their blood bags for my supply. Getting a little low," it earns me a smile.

"Well you have fun with that," she pretends to continue reading.

* * *

><p>Normally I don't exactly enjoy being left home alone. It isn't because I'm scared for my wellbeing here, but being alone means being left alone with your thoughts. Since my attack, my thoughts haven't been too "Raw raw go team," or at least that's how I imagine Damon would put it. Then again he's exactly the reason why I don't mind being left home alone right now. He overwhelms me, but it's not even like he's doing it on purpose. It's every minute of the day. I have always cared about him, even when he was at his worst I still cared. I don't know what kind of person that makes me because even when he snapped my brothers neck that night so long ago that I refused him, I still cared. I said that I hated him and I tried. Some days it seemed like I was succeeding, but I'm too much of a sucker for every one of his good moments. I guess it really doesn't help that he saves most of his good moments for me.<p>

What I have been feeling lately has been much more than just caring. I have love for Damon and it both terrifies and confuses me all at once. I don't know exactly where or when caring shifted to love. I look back even as far as our first road trip where I had to beg Lexi's boyfriend not to kill him. How I felt then, at that moment of almost losing him, that was more than just me caring about Damon. Sometimes I feel a little guilty about it because I was still with Stefan back then. Stefan… another problem in this mess. If I decide to jump and let myself feel this way for Damon, he is always going to think he is my second choice. When the truth is that I have loved him for a long time, but I don't know how I could ever get him to understand that.

The truth is I cannot stop thinking about him and that is exactly why I'm sitting here with this dirty book in my hands, but I don't actually see it because I've gotten lost in my own head again. Honestly though, what am I doing? This book is the last thing I need right now. Not only can I not stop thinking about Damon, I cannot stop being attracted to him either. I mean _really _attracted to him.

This morning I woke up before he did and just about lost my resolve right then. He's a vampire, as lethal as they come, and yet waking up to him sleeping right next to me just pushes me right over the Cliff of Swooning and right into the Sea of Love. Not only is he there for me literally no matter what, but he also trusts me enough to see him at his most vulnerable moments.

Every night he goes to bed with no shirt, but long conservative pajama pants on. I don't think he's trying to tempt me, it just comes natural. And every morning he does the same thing. He doesn't make a sound; he simply slides his hand into mine and I give it a slight squeeze letting him know I'm awake. What he doesn't know is that my little squeeze is also trying to tell him to kiss me. Hold me close. Press that magnificent chest I end and begin my days with against mine. Claim me. But I'm being ridiculous because a little hand squeeze couldn't possibly say all of that. It's something that I need to say myself and I'm just too scared to do so.

I'm saved from getting too entirely lost by the knock at the front door. I'm really not in the mood for company. It's exhausting having to play along and fake smiles for people, pretending that everything is okay. It has gotten easier lately. My attack doesn't dictate how I'm going to feel every moment of everyday any longer, but it's still easier for me to be myself with Damon for some reason. When I make my way to the Salvatore's huge front door I really never expected to see him of all people.

"Elijah," I breath and I am greeted with his ever-so-charming smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now. Pretty please, with sugar on top, review! Thanks so much for taking the time to read through my story. <strong>


End file.
